riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pentagram's May 2010 Tour
Pentagram's May 2010 Tour (Sometimes billed as "The Return of Victor Griffin") was a tour by Pentagram in May of 2010 with Black Tusk as main support. Notably, it was Victor Griffin and Greg Turley's first full tour with the band since 1996. Background After Pentagram's tour in March of 2010, Johnny Wretched and Mark Ammen would both leave the band. Bobby Liebling would reach out to Victor Griffin (Who had been touring with Place of Skulls at the time) who would rejoin the band along with bassist Greg Turley. On May 8, the tour dates would be officially announced with Black Tusk as the supporting act.The ObeliskAccessed March 26, 2016. This would notably be the final tour to feature Gary Isom on drums as he would depart from the band right after his performance at Maryland Deathfest. Notably, a few of the dates had been documented in some fashion. The May 28 performance had been bootlegged and was intended to be released as "Dying in Vain" on High Roller Records but the release was ultimately canceled (Though test pressings do exist).DiscogsAccessed March 26, 2016. A video version of the set at The End would be released on the double DVD set All Your Sins in 2015. The band's performance at Maryland Deathfest was released on DVD as "When The Screams Come" in 2011 with a bonus interview with Bobby Liebling. Dates * May 21 Raleigh, NC - Volume 11 Tavern * May 22 Savannah, GA - The Jinx * May 23 Orlando, FL - The Backbooth * May 25 Houston, TX - Walter’s On Washington * May 26 Austin, TX - Emo’s * May 27 New Orleans, LA - The Hanger * May 28 Nashville, TN - The End * May 29 Newport, KY - Southgate House (With Sabre and Old One) * May 30 Baltimore, MD - Sonar (Maryland Deathfest VIII; No Black Tusk) Lineup Pentagram *'Bobbly Liebling' - Vocals *'Victor Griffin' - Guitar *'Greg Turley' - Bass *'Gary Isom' - Drums Black Tusk *'Jonathon Athon' - Bass, Vocals *'James May' - Drums, Vocals *'Andrew Fidler' - Guitar, Vocals Pentagram's Setlist May 21 May 22 May 23 May 25 May 26 *Day of Reckoning *Forever My Queen *Ask No More *Run My Course *Frustration *You're Lost I'm Free *Review Your Choices *Petrified *Relentless *All Your Sins *20 Buck Spin *Sign of the Wolf (Pentagram) *When the Screams Come May 27 May 28 *Day of Reckoning *Forever My Queen *Ask No More *Run My Course *Frustration *You're Lost I'm Free *Review Your Choices *Petrified *Relentless *All Your Sins *20 Buck Spin *Sign of the Wolf (Pentagram) *When the Screams Come May 29 *Day of Reckoning *Forever My Queen *Ask No More *Run My Course *Frustration *You're Lost I'm Free *Review Your Choices *Petrified *Relentless *All Your Sins *20 Buck Spin *Sign of the Wolf (Pentagram) *When the Screams Come May 30 *Day of Reckoning *Forever My Queen *Ask No More *Run My Course *You're Lost I'm Free *Review Your Choices *Petrified *Relentless *All Your Sins *20 Buck Spin *Sign of the Wolf (Pentagram) *When the Screams Come Black Tusk's Setlist May 21 May 22 May 23 May 25 May 26 May 27 May 28 May 29 May 30 External Links References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Pentagram Category:Doom Metal Category:USA